A Statistic Book
by Mikazuki Ri-san
Summary: Sasuke lupa dengan tugas yang diberikan seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimanakah nasib Sasuke ketika Naruto memberi tahu yang sebenarnya? Warn: AU, OOC, typo(s), First Fic. Don't like, don't read. RnR, please?


A Statistic Book

Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto punya saya, FF ini udah mendunia #plakk - -"  
Genre : Friendship  
Rated : K  
Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), autor amatir, ide pasaran bin absurd, FirstFic.  
Dapat menyebabkan gejala sakit mata ^^

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

BRAKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam. Seluruh penghuni rumah sibuk di tempat kerjanya masing-masing. Termasuk dia—pemuda berambut raven—kalau saja dia tidak teringat satu hal.

Dia menyesal karena tidak menuruti nasihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Termasuk nasihat sahabatnya—pemuda berambut jabrik pirang—yang menurutnya idiot dan bodoh.

"_Ayah, mengapa aku harus menjadi orang yang pelupa? Bukankah aku masih muda? Apa memang memori otakku terbatas, seperti milik Dobe? Aku tahu otak mempunyai memori yang sangat besar. Aku masih ingat beberapa hal yang aku lakukan sewaktu kecil. Aku masih mampu mengingat dengan baik kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi mengapa aku lupa dengan tugas yang baru diberikan seminggu yang lalu? Orang bilang itu semua karena kecerobohanku. Benarkah aku ceroboh? Benarkah aku pelupa?"_ batin pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut frustasi.

BRAKK!

Nasib pintu kamar Sasuke pun tak berbeda dengan pintu ruang depan. Terbuka dengan dorongan keras nan kasar, membuyarkan pergolakan batin antara otak dan hatinya. Dengan nafas memburu, tangan pucatnya mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan buku. Tak peduli dengan buku dan kertas yang berjatuhan akibat ulah kasarnya. Sesekali, mata onyx miliknya melirik jam di dinding kamar.

Jarum panjang berwarna merah penanda detik terus bergerak menuju angka 12. Perlahan namun pasti, jarum penanda menit mulai bergerak. Sasuke sadar, ia tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak. Detak jantungnya seolah ingin mengejar setiap detik berharga yang terlewat begitu cepatnya. Setiap detik yang mampu menambah buliran keringat di dahinya.

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru Sasuke sedikit lega. Ya, sedikit. Sebab waktu yang ia miliki tidak banyak. Disekanya keringat yang berkilat di kening pucat miliknya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa gugup yang terlalu lama menemani.

Sasuke memandangi kertas soal yang dipegangnya. Terbayang wajah seorang dosen _killer_ bermasker hitam misterius tersebut dengan sorot mata seolah-olah akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Serba salah.

Itulah kata yang Sasuke rasa cocok untuk menggambarkan betapa menyeramkannya Kakashi-sensei. Mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu saja masih bisa kenal omel olehnya hanya karena penulisan tugasnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Kakashi-sensei. Apalagi kalau telat mengumpulkan.

"_Dan bagaimana dengan diriku?"_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke selalu telat mengumpulkan tugas. Alasannya pun pasti bisa ditebak oleh semua orang. Lupa.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, Sasuke tersadar akan sesuatu.  
"Oh Tuhan!" serunya seraya menepuk dahi miliknya. "Semua jawaban ini ada di buku catatan! Tapi dimana buku itu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

Setelah tersadar dari kegiatannya mengutak-atik memori otaknya, ia segera mengambil ponselnya. Menekan keypad ponsel dengan perasaan gusar. Di layarnya terpampang jelas kalau ia sedang menghubungi Naruto, sahabatnya.

Tu...uut. Tu...uut. Tu...uut.

"_Halo?"_ terdengar suara Naruto. "_Teme! Ke mana kau?! Kok gak ada di kampus? Kita lagi—"_  
"Heh! Mana buku catatannya?! Pinjam buku jangan lama-lama dong! Empunya belum ngerjain tugas masih belum dibalikin. Aku tunggu di rumah sekarang! Bawa buku itu!"  
_"Hei! Kapan aku meminjam bukumu, Teme! Melihatnya pun tidak pernah!"_ balas Naruto.  
"Kapan kau bilang?! Memangnya siapa yang memaksa ketika kau sedang sakit minggu lalu?!" sahut Sasuke emosi.  
_"Payah sekali kau, Teme. Sepertinya penyakit lupamu semakin parah. Ingat-ingat yang benar. Mungkin sudah waktunya kau masuk RSJ. Biar sembuh. Hahaha!"_

Tut tut tut. Sambungan terputus.

Sasuke memandangi ponselnya dengan kesal. Ditekannya sekali lagi nomor Naruto.

"_Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang—"_

Klik! Ponsel terlempar di atas bantal. Mulut Sasuke berkomat-kamit meluncurkan berpuluh-puluh kutukan dan umpatan untuk Naruto. Sasuke melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya.

Meja belajarnya tak pernah rapi. Kertas-kertas berserakan memenuhi meja. Buku-buku tak lagi berdiri tegak setelah buku di bagian tengah deretan diambil paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang! Aku baru mengambilnya dua hari yang lalu ketika akan mengerjakan tugas namun gagal karena diminta Ayah menemani Ibu belanja. Lalu.. Lalu.. Argh!" Kepalan tangan kanannya meninju telapak tangan kirinya.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat siluet kejadian demi kejadian. Ia kembali melihat jam dinding. Tak ada pilihan. _"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang. Dengan atau tanpa buku statistik itu."_ batin Sasuke.

Sedikit malas, tangan pucatnya mengumpulkan kertas yang memenuhi meja belajarnya dan dipindahkan ke lantai di bawah meja. Sedikit perasaan nyaman menyergapnya. Tetapi mejanya belum bersih benar. Ada beberapa kertas yang terjepit antara tepi meja dan dinding. Sasuke mencoba menarik kertas-kertas tersebut. Rasanya agak sulit. Ia mencoba menariknya sedikit lebih keras.

BRUKK!

Sesuatu terjatuh ke lantai. Kepala Sasuke menengok ke arah benda tersebut.

"Yes! Akhirnya ketemu!"

OoOoOoOo

Suasana Konoha Daigakuen terasa agak lenggang dari biasanya. Begitu juga dengan kantinnya. Sasuke menyeruput jus tomat yang menjadi favoritnya. Tak banyak orang yang berkeliaran. Ditatapnya jam yang tergantung di dinding kantin.

12.45

Masih ada seperempat jam untuk menyegarkan diri dengan segelas jus dan semilir angin yang menerobos kantin pelan-pelan.

"Ternyata kau disini, Teme." Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di pundak Sasuke. Tanpa menengok pun, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang sedang di belakangnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan suara yang cempreng itu?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Hah? Aku? Tentu saja mau pulang. Buat apa panas-panas begini di kampus?"

Mulut Sasuke terlepas dari sedotan jusnya.

"Pulang?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Lalu tugas statistikmu?" tanya Sasuke, lagi.  
"Tugas statistik?" Naruto berpikir sejenak. Tak lama, meledaklah tawanya.  
"Hahahaha!" Buru-buru mulutnya bungkam ketika beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Melotot, lebih tepatnya.

"Teme, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tak masuk kuliah tadi. Itu juga yang membuatmu marah-marah padaku, kan?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya yang dihiasi 3 kumis unik itu menuju wajah Sasuke. Kemudian, punggung tangannya ditempelkan ke kening pucat Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kau harus ke RSJ." Ujar Naruto pelan. "Ingatanmu semakin payah!" tambahnya.  
"Dobe, apa-apaan kau?! Aku bicara tentang tugas statistik! Bukan masalah penyakit lupaku! Dasar idiot!" sahut Sasuke ketus.  
"Ya.. Kau tunggu saja sampai malam. Kakashi-sensei tidak akan menemuimu!" ejek Naruto.  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tugas itu baru dikumpulkan minggu depan. Hari ini Kakashi-sensei masih di Sunagakure!"

Hening.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kedua sahabat tersebut.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Jadi, sudah saatnya kau masuk RSJ." kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong dengan jus tomatnya.

* * *

Thanks for reading, minna-san! Review, please ^_^


End file.
